In a semiconductor device such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) or the like, an element region where transistors are disposed may be surrounded by a terminal end region and a local breakdown may occur in the element region in the vicinity of the terminal end region. This may occur, for example, because a spot where avalanche breakdown easily occurs (a so-called hot spot) may be generated between the element region and the terminal end region. There is a phenomenon in which a hot spot moves between the element region and the terminal end region several times, when a charge such as a surge is applied to the element region, for example. When a hot spot moves between the element region and the terminal end region, a breakdown voltage of the element region may eventually exceed a critical breakdown voltage, and this causes local breakdown in the element region. A semiconductor device which prevents such local breakdown and has a high breakdown voltage would be desirable.